One-Shots KiddxAlana
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Ya sea por culpa del alcohol, del estrés o del frío, algo puede impulsar a dos personas que no se soportan a pasar un rato juntas. Aunque no siempre del modo que esperamos. Y también puede ser que se dé ese momento en nuestras vidas en el que tengamos que elegir seriamente: ¿cuál es el mal menor? Serie de One-Shots de mi pareja KiddxAlana, OC de "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo".
1. 1 Culpa del alcohol

Vale, esta serie de One-Shots comencé a subirla en mi otra cuenta, pero veréis, no sé cómo decirlo... Se me ha olvidado la otra contraseña xD. Sí, la de la otra cuenta. Así que aprovechando que a mis papis queridos del alma ya se les ha olvidado que escribo perversiones, la voy a empezar a subir otra vez por aquí.

Bueno, sobre el fic. Este fic van a ser una serie de One-Shots de mi pareja KiddxAlana (la OC protagonista de mi fic "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo"). Son todos (la mayoría) de rango M por escenas explícitas, fuertes o incluso excesivamente dramáticas. Avisados quedáis todos de que no me voy a cortar un pelo xD ¡Espero que os gusten!

**ACLARACIÓN: estos One-Shot NO tienen ninguna relación con la trama original del fic "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo", son ideas INDEPENDIENTES que se me ocurren a mí.**

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**1. Culpa del alcohol**

El alcohol ya había comenzado a hacer mella en ellos. No hacía falta ser un genio para verlo, pues de no ser así, no se estarían devorando los labios en un hambriento beso delante de toda la tripulación. Aunque nadie les miraba ya realmente desde hacía por lo menos... 10 minutos. Y es que la fiesta de aquella noche estaba siendo memorable, tanto que a la mañana siguiente todos la habrían olvidado a causa de la enorme resaca que les acompañaría por todo el día siguiente.

Pero claro, en aquel momento, eso no era ni mucho menos importante.

La tripulación bebía descontroladamente, no había en aquel momento de la noche nadie que no se hubiese bebido ya por lo menos una botella enterase ron, whisky o sake. Incluso a Killer se le notaba levemente al hablar que estaba más bebido de lo que debía, cosa no muy buena siendo él quien estaba al mando, ya que su capitán hacía rato que se había abandonado al alcohol... y al cuerpo de Alana.

El rubio no era capaz, por muchas vueltas que le daba en la cabeza, de entender cómo demonios su capitán y su compañera, dos personas que se odiaban a muerte, o decían odiarse a muerte, podían haber acabado de aquel modo. Y es que dicen que el roce hace el cariño, pero nunca lo tomó por cierto hasta aquella noche.

El día había comenzado como era habitual: teniendo por música de fondo las broncas y peleas entre Kidd y la chica. Que si esto, que si lo otro... desde que se levantaban hasta que de acostaban, esa era la canción del día a día. Pero esa melodía se había visto interrumpida cuando un barco pirata fue divisado a lo lejos por Rando, su vigía. El buque que a lo lejos se distinguía era grande y de aspecto antiguo, no muy cuidado, y la mitad de su casco estaba sumergido en el agua.

- Parece que abandonaron el barco antes de que se hundiese.

- No. El barco comenzó a hundirse cuando ya estaba abandonado.

- ¡¿Y en qué se diferencia de lo que yo he dicho?

- ¡En la forma de decirlo!

- ¡¿Qué más da la forma de decirlo?

- Queda mejor - finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

Killer tuvo que sujetar a Kidd para evitar que la estrangulase allí mismo. Demonios, cada día su relación empeoraba más y más y ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a hacer que eso cambiase. Con un suspiro resignado, Killer comenzó a hablar logrando atraer la atención del pelirrojo, haciendo que se olvidase momentáneamente de matar a Alana.

- Da igual el orden, el caso es que puede que logremos rescatar algo de entre sus ruinas. Que vayan un par de miembros nadando y que traigan lo que encuentren.

A Kidd lo cierto es que el plan le pareció perfecto, tanto como su suerte. No es que no tuviese ganas de pelea, pues él siempre estaba en el modo "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", pero prefería ahorrarse las masacres inútiles, y puesto que aún no sabían a ciencia cierta si el barco tenía o no un tesoro, lo mejor era ahorrarse la batalla.

Esperó pacientemente sobre la cubierta, es decir, que esperó a sus tripulantes mientras machacaba para matar el tiempo de espera las cajas de madera que apilaban en la parte trasera de la superficie de madera de la cubierta. De vez en cuando Alana se cruzaba en su camino y sentía deseos de matarla, pero acababa refrenándolos gracias a Killer. Finalmente, sus compañeros regresaron, y con ellos, las buenas nuevas.

Ron, mapas, libros, tesoros... todo abandonado y sin motivo aparente, pero era un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. Les llevó todo el día cargarlo en su barco y para cuando cayó la noche, decidieron celebrarlo con una fiesta pirata como era debido.

Si bien durante su viaje con Nick, Alana había celebrado fiestas, no se parecían en nada al ambiente de los "Piratas de Kidd" aquella noche. Todos los piratas bebían, cantaban y reían ruidosamente mientras disfrutaban sonrientes del momento. Incluso Lean parecía haber encontrado su propio grupo de personas con las que pasar el rato. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya algo condicionada por el exceso de alcohol, Alana abrió otra botella de ron y la alzó para llevársela a los labios, pero nunca llegó allí. De camino a su boca, una mano bastante más grande que la suya se la quitó al vuelo mientras unos ojos dorados se clavaban fijamente en su rostro.

- Oye, eso es mío - refunfuñó ella.

Kidd sonrió abiertamente mientras alzaba la botella por encima de su cabeza, tan alta que ni saltando ella alcanzaba a rozarla.

- Devuélvemela o te arrepentirás.

- Oblígame - la retó él entre burlón y desafiante.

Con las mejillas ya no sonrojadas únicamente por el alcohol sino por lo que estaba a puto de hacer, Alana respiró profundamente antes de lanzar a su capitán una mirada completamente diferente a las suyas habituales. Era una mirada tranquila y dulce, seductora y ardiente. En definitiva, letal.

Kidd sintió un escalofrío al ver aquella mirada, pero se tensó aún más al verla acercarse a él. El mero hecho de que entreabriese sus labios parecía incitarle no sólo a él, sino a cualquier otro hombre que pasase cerca suyo y la viese.

Pero él era Eustass Kidd, no iba a ser tan sencillo derrotarle.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a apartarla de sí mismo cuando con voz increíblemente suave y sensual ella habló.

- Por favor - comenzó mientras dibujaba círculos con la punta de los dedos en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo -, devuélvemela.

A punto estuvo de hacerlo.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que le había servido para formarse su nombre de pirata sanguinario, Kidd negó con la cabeza a tiempo, volviendo a subir el brazo y poniendo la botella de ron fuera del alcance de la joven, que perdió la paciencia y saltó sobre él con brusquedad.

A causa de su aún sorprendido estado, Kidd no pudo evitar que ella enroscase las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le golpeaba débilmente con los puños cerrados y hacía pucheros como una niña pequeña. Hasta que de golpe se detuvo.

Kidd se tensó, consciente de qué era lo que ella notaba que la había hecho detenerse, y maldijo por lo bajo al saber que la broma se le estaba yendo de las manos. No, al ver su cara supo que ya se le había escapado por completo.

De un brusco movimiento, quiso apartarla de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible, pero ella ni se movió. Le miraba borracha, con unos ojos que mostraban horror y sorpresa, confusión. Y a él le aterró de algún modo aquella situación. Su mente le exigía a gritos que la alejase de él, pues incluso borracho como una cuba como iba, no quería arriesgarse a locuras. Y hacer lo que su miembro ya erecto y apresado por las piernas de ella exigía, era la mayor de las locuras. Una voz lo trajo de vuelta desde su ensimismamiento.

- Kidd...

Fue apenas un susurro que paralizó todo el movimiento de las cubierta del barco. Fue como si de pronto todas la miradas se fijasen en ellos, como si estuviesen vestidos de algún modo gracioso o se hubiesen bañado en tarta de anís. Pero la mirada de Kidd estaba fija en los gestos confusos y seductores de ella, que queriéndolo o no, le estaba alterando más que nunca, aunque no de un modo de furia, sino sexual. Muy sexual, extremadamente sexual.

Ella entreabrió los labios pero de ellos sólo escapó un gemido al notar una pulsación en el miembro de él, que ya lo notaba erecto bajo la ropa.

Y aquel fue el detonante.

Antes de haber llegado si quiera a cerrar los labios de nuevo, los de su capitán, el hombre con el que más discutía y al que más odiaba, fueron bruscamente estampados contra los suyos. Su primera impresión fue de dolor y quiso apartarle de sí de golpe, pero pronto aquel dolor pasó a ser placer, y del placer nació el deseo.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a las miradas que recibieron durante más de cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente Kidd comenzó a andar con ella en brazos. Apenas estuvieron en un pasillo de camino al camarote, él le estampó la espalda contra la pared y así como la tenía cogida, con ella sobre sus caderas, comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo el ajustado vestido de noche que aún la hacía llevar puesto. Ella gimió y enterró los dedos en el pelo de él, tirando hacia atrás con fuerza y obligándole a detenerse. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos mientras la escuchaba jadear. Parecía mucho más alterada a causa del alcohol. Ella suspiró y acercó su rostro al de él, que no dejó de masajear la suave piel de sus pechos que sobresalía por el escote del vestido. Alana llevó una de sus manos por el interior del pantalón de Kidd y bajándolo levemente, sacó su miembro a la luz.

- Tómame - ordenó.

Kidd apretó los dientes pero no se resistió. Arrancó sin cuidado su ropa interior y sin molestarse en introducir primero un dedo, la sentó sobre la punta de su enorme miembro mientras la iba penetrando poco a poco.

Con un jadeo ahogado, Alana atrajo el rostro de Kidd contra su pecho mientras se estremecía entera de arriba a abajo. El pelirrojo le clavó las uñas en la piel de las caderas mientras sentía lo húmeda que estaba aquella pequeña entrada en la que tanto le estaba costando introducirse. Demonios, ¿sería siempre tan cálida y húmeda o era sólo por el alcohol? Él sabía que ella estaba borracha y que él lo estaba también, sabía que a la larga se lamentarían de aquello y que ella no recuperaría el ron, ya que ahora ella estaba bajo su control. Aunque no le había gustado la idea de que le hubiese ordenado tomarla. De no haber estado tan erecto y borracho la habría hecho sufrir de lo lindo.

Dándose cuenta de dónde estaba reposando su rostro, mordió con fuerza sobre la ropa uno de los grandes senos de ella mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared de detrás de la chica y comenzaba a moverse contra ella.

Más de una exclamación de dolor mezclada con placer abandonó los labios de ella mientras los labios de Kidd, que hábilmente le habían apartado el vestido del pecho, lamían sus pezones a gran velocidad para luego morderlos y succionarlos mientras aceleraba y frenaba sus envestidas según los gestos de ella. Alzando el rostro para mirarla, besó sus labios entreabiertos mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Alana y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo contra la pared, haciendo que se penetrase ella misma con su miembro. Los jadeos inundaron rápidamente el pasillo hasta que ella lanzó un gritito y le mordió en el cuello con fuerza mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Kidd apretó los dientes sin querer acabar él también, pero no pudo evitarlo. Saliendo de ella a gran velocidad, apoyó la punta de su miembro contra la piel de los muslos de ella, mientras bañaba sus piernas en aquel viscoso líquido. De no haber estado borracha, Alana le habría matado. Pero no era el caso.

La chica se soltó del agarre que sus piernas habían ejercido alrededor de las caderas de su capitán y se quedó mirando sus muslos con cierta repugnancia.

- Esto aún no acaba - susurró el pelirrojo en su oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja con pasión.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Muéstrame qué falta, capitán.

Y su vestido abandonó su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda. Kidd se separó de ella y la hizo un escáner de arriba a abajo mientras las chica se apoyaba contra la pared de una forma muy sensual.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- Ponte de espaldas - ordenó él.

Aquello la paralizó.

- No.

Sin atender a motivos, Kidd la empotró contra la pared mientras buscaba los labios de su vagina desde atrás. Ella cerró los ojos deseando que el deseo de su capitán fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no reparase en la enorme cicatriz de su espalda, y por suerte, así fue.

De un único estacazo, Kidd entró en ella una vez más mientras abrazándola por detrás comenzó a masajear sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y mordisqueando su cuello. Alana apoyó las manos con los dedos abiertos y separados contra la pared y Kidd entrelazó desde atrás sus dedos con los de ella, tomando apoyo también en la pared mientras aceleraba el ritmo, haciendo que el pecho de ella saltase bruscamente y que sus gemidos se convirtiesen en incontrolables alaridos que atrajeron la atención de varios tripulantes.

La visión de tres hombres al principio del pasillo mirando la escena con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos les recordó dónde estaban: a medio camino del camarote del capitán. Estando demasiado borrachos y alterados como para gritarles que se marchasen, Kidd la tomó en brazos y se encerró en su camarote con ella. Cuando la dejó caer sobre la cama, salió de ella y compartieron una mirada larga.

- Oye... ¡hic!... Kidd...

-¿Mmm...? - Fue todo cuanto él dijo mientras su lengua lamía los fluidos vaginales de ella.

- Creo... que te has corrido... ya sabes, dentro.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le era indiferente.

Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de su amante abrazar su clítoris cálidamente.

- Pero yo no... yo no quiero que... lo hagas... no te quiero dentro - jadeó.

Él se separó de ella y tomó sus piernas, poniéndoselas sobre los hombros mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de Alana y la iba penetrando poco a poco una vez más.

- Da igual. Yo sí lo quiero, tú te aguantas.

- No... eso es... sería... - apretó los dientes al sentir los bruscos movimientos de él contra su ya cansado cuerpo - sería... violación...

Kidd le mordió el cuello y de ahí bajó al pecho, deteniéndose lo justo en cada uno, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a cansarse también. Pronto se vendría, suspiró, y pensaba hacerlo dentro de ella. Porque era suya. Gruñó.

- Si te gusta, no es violación.

Ella cerró los ojos, clavándole las uñas en la espalda mientras se sentía alcanzar el segundo orgasmo.

- ¡Kidd! ¡KIDD!

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre tantas veces como pudo hasta que la sensación de aquel momento la dejó airada sobre las sábanas del pelirrojo, quien en dos embestidas sintió su semilla a punto de salir. Acercó sus oscuros labios al oído de la chica.

- Vas a sentirlo... sentir cómo te abraso por dentro... pienso inundarte con mi semilla, con la MÍA. De nadie más. Voy a correrme dentro de ti... Alana...

Aquello sonó tan placentero como cruel, y antes de haber embestido una sola vez más dentro de Alana, su cálida y viscosa semilla blanquecina salió disparada por el interior de la joven mientras la chica cerraba los ojos y se llevaba inconscientemente las manos a su entrada, aún ocupada por el miembro de Kidd.

Cuando hubo terminado, Kidd se dejó caer sobre ella, quien le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho desnudo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el sueño casi les consumía.

- Me has violado... - susurró ella.

- ¿No te ha gustado?

- Mucho.

- Entonces no ha sido violación.

Alzando una mano, Kidd alcanzó la botella de ron del suelo y le dio un largo trago antes de pasársela a ella, que le sonrió con amargura antes de beber.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llamarle?

Ante aquel comentario, Kidd puso los ojos en blanco mientras por su cuerpo cruzaba un horrible escalofrío.

- No vas a tener un hijo.

Ella hizo un mohín.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de caer completamente dormido.

- Estoy borracho, por lo que mis espermatozoides también, por lo que no encontrarán el camino. Fin de la discusión - gruñó.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza antes de caer dormida también, sin fuerzas ni ganas ni conciencia como para discutir aquel tema a aquellas horas.

Y la mañana siguiente sería la peor de todas las mañanas con diferencia. Ninguno de los dos lograría ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién violó a quién, y cuando los tres inoportunos tripulantes del pasillo les dijesen que fue de mutuo acuerdo, la respuesta por parte de ambos sería un:

- ¡¿Yo con _esto_? - Señalándose el uno al otro.

Después vendrían una serie de miradas asesinas antes de acabar dando un portazo cada uno al refugiarse en sus respectivos camarotes, cosa que no hizo ninguna gracia al resto del barco porque, ya se sabe, donde hay resaca:

- ¡SILENCIO!

* * *

Fin del primer One-Shot.

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


	2. 2 Pasión criminal

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi segunda perversión en esta serie de One-Shots xD

Se me ocurrió esta mañana viendo un capítulo de "Crímenes imperfectos" y nada, aquí está publicadito xD ¡Espero que os guste!

Rango: M.

Géneros: Crimen/Romance.

**ACLARACIÓN: estos One-Shots NO tienen ninguna relación con la trama original del fic "Travesía al Nuevo Mundo", son ideas INDEPENDIENTES que se me ocurren a mí.**

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

**2. Pasión criminal**

Se habían visto varias veces a lo largo de toda su vida, más a menudo, quizás, desde que se celebrase el juicio por el asesinato de su hermano, pero, aún así, él ya se había fijado en ella de antes.

Su cabello dorado había llamado su atención desde el principio, como un rayo de sol tan puro que a alguien como él se le habría hecho inalcanzable de conseguir. Sus ojos anaranjados le habían mirado con pasividad y cierto recelo en todas las ocasiones que se habían encontrado con los suyos, como si la joven hubiese sabido en todo momento el peligro que él representaba. Y aquellos gestos… cada vez que había ido a su casa a ver a Nick, su hermano, ella le había abierto la puerta, casi siempre descalza y con la larga melena despeinada sobre el rostro. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que su hermano bajó antes de tiempo y adivinó, por la forma en que la miraba, que quería hacerla suya. Y Nick se había enfadado, ¡y mucho! Le había prohibido volver a acercarse a ella, ya que, como buenos amigos que eran, el moreno sabía perfectamente de la reputación agresiva del pelirrojo y no pensaba dejar que dañase a su pequeña hermanita… pero ahora, él no estaba.

Si tan sólo no estuviese encerrado… sería tan fácil llegar a su casa, llamar a su puerta una vez más y verla abrir con calma, con aquella tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaba… aunque sabía bien que aquella vez habría sido diferente, que ella habría huido, que habría gritado horrorizada al verle. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba condenado por el homicidio en primer grado de su hermano y estaba en el corredor de la muerte en el interior de aquella mugrosa prisión.

- ¿Y bien?

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron maliciosamente mientras sus labios esbozaban una siniestra sonrisa. Tashigi, la fiscal que llevaba su caso, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento mientras rezaba porque Killer, el abogado de Eustass Kidd, lograse convencer al pelirrojo para que confesase y poder así dejar aquel terrorífico caso. Todo en aquel hombre era tan siniestro, tan… perturbador. Era arrogantemente atractivo y endemoniadamente peligroso. Desde que llevaba el caso, se había levantado varias veces en plena noche, sofocada, después de haber soñado una y otra vez con el asesinato de Nick a manos de Kidd. Y después de haber visto las fotos de la autopsia del cadáver, en sus sueños había todo tipo de maldad y agresividad.

- Ya te lo dije la última vez, Killer, y todas las anteriores – respondió, sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda recostada contra la pared –. Yo no le maté.

Su abogado, un joven rubio y antiguo amigo del acusado, negó con la cabeza.

- Kidd, estás en el corredor de la muerte. Puede que tarden años en aplicar la sentencia, pero algún día acabarás sobre la camilla mientras te ponen la inyección letal. ¿Es así como quieres acabar?

No. No era así como el pelirrojo se había imaginado que sería su final, pero tenía otra idea en mente, algo que tenía que ver con ella y consigo mismo, con el hecho de salirse con la suya una vez más. _Como siempre_.

- No tengo nada que confesar.

Tashigi tuvo que recordarse a sí misma cuál era su trabajo y se aclaró la garganta antes de recuperar su fuerza para hablarle a él, al hombre que la aterraba en sus peores pesadillas.

- Déjeme decirle, Eustass, que todos le han considerado culpable. Las pruebas no mienten y, además, discutió con la víctima días antes de su muerte.

- ¿Pruebas? – Preguntó él, alzando una ceja con malvada diversión – ¿Llama pruebas a que fuese apuñalado repetidas veces con uno de mis cuchillos?

La fiscal se mordió el labio inferior, molesta. Parecía que a aquel tipo todo le resultaba divertido, incluso sabiendo que, irremediablemente, antes o después iba a ser ejecutado. Frunció el ceño.

- Así es. Sabemos que comparte piso con la señorita Bonney y el señor Roronoa, que también tenían acceso a sus cuchillos, pero ambos tienen coartadas. Usted fue el único que no presentó la suya ante la acusación. Eso, junto con el móvil de la discusión y sus antecedentes por agresión, causó que el jurado lo hayase culpable de homicidio en primer grado.

El pelirrojo alzó de nuevo una ceja, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿De verdad?

Killer suspiró.

- Kidd, la única forma de sacarte del corredor de la muerte es ofreciendo una confesión. La condena quedaría reducida, tal vez te caerían de unos 20 años a perpetua, pero no sería la pena de muerte. La fiscal está dispuesta a negociar un trato – añadió, señalando a Tashigi.

El criminal sonrió más abiertamente.

- ¿Por eso está aquí cuando se está muriendo de miedo? Está bien, pero será bajo mis condiciones.

La rabia se subió en forma de sonrojo a las mejillas de la fiscal, que negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Eres un asesino convicto, no vas a poner tú las condiciones de tu confesión! ¡Tu condena será la que elija el jurado y…!

- No es mi condena restante lo que quiero negociar – la interrumpió.

Tashigi parpadeó, confundida.

- ¿Qué…? Y entonces, ¿qué es?

- Bueno, voy a confesar un crimen que no he cometido sólo para que vuestras carreras no se vayan a la mierda, de modo… que quiero algo más que una vida entera encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes.

Killer, que le conocía, sabía que tramaba algo, que aquello no era sólo por diversión, que había algo más que sus ansias de controlar la situación.

- ¿Y qué es?

La voz de la fiscal demostraba las ganas infinitas que tenía la joven por cerrar aquel molesto caso y olvidarlo todo cuanto antes. Kidd se recostó nuevamente contra la pared.

- Sálgase, fiscal, sólo lo hablaré con mi abogado – añadió.

Tashigi pareció casi aliviada al escuchar aquello. Golpeó fuertemente la compuerta metálica y el guardia que había en el pasillo la desbloqueó desde fuera con su código de seguridad, cerrando inmediatamente después de que ella saliese. Killer se quedó a solas con su cliente, que le miró con seriedad.

- La quiero a ella.

- ¿A la fiscal? – Preguntó el rubio, alarmado.

- A Alana.

- ¡¿La hermana de Nick?! Olvídalo, nunca te dejarán hablar con ella, ni siquiera a través de una pared.

Aquello pareció divertir al pelirrojo.

- Hazlo como quieras, dila que si pide ella la audiencia conmigo confesaré el crimen y que así su familia podrá descansar por fin en paz. Haz lo que se te ocurra. Pero consigue que pida audiencia conmigo, en mi celda y en privado – añadió.

Su abogado negó con la cabeza.

- Si lo consigo… ¿confesarás?

- Si lo consigo, confesaré de tal forma que te subirán el sueldo y podrás comprarte un nuevo coche con el que encandilar a esa preciosidad de fiscal – asintió –. La justicia se rige por los intereses de la gente – añadió con seriedad –. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que yo no maté a Nick, sabemos quién fue y, sin embargo, sigues exigiéndome una confesión por el bien de tu carrera. Pues bien, haz lo que te digo y obtendrás lo que quieres.

Killer apretó los dientes. Aquel endemoniado lo tenía todo previsto, tenía la situación completamente controlada a su favor, y ni él ni la fiscal harían nada por evitarlo porque, como bien Kidd había dicho, su confesión les favorecía profesionalmente. Asintió, golpeando la puerta con el puño, pidiendo salir. Antes de que le abriesen, se volvió a mirar a su cliente una última vez.

- Kidd, no me has dicho para qué quieres que venga.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los oscuros labios del pelirrojo antes de contestar.

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Porque quiero tirármela.

* * *

El sonido del telefonillo sonando la despertó de buena mañana. Estuvo tentada de ignorarlo, pero supo que era importante cuando volvió a sonar y, aunque a regañadientes, salió a todo correr de la cama, se puso una bata y bajó a abrir la puerta lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus aún dormidos pies.

Abrió con calma, dando los buenos días y disculpándose por estar aún en pijama, y dejó pasar al hombre que había en la puerta. Porque le conocía. Porque le había visto más de cien veces en el último mes, en los juzgados, defendiendo al asesino de su hermano.

- ¿Trae noticias del caso?

Y de ahí en adelante, su mañana cayó en picado. Le escuchó hablar con absoluta calma mientras el hombre trataba de explicarle, del mejor modo posible, que si quería escuchar una confesión por parte de Kidd, ella tendría que ir a hablar con él primero, en privado. La vio tragar saliva, preocupada.

- Pero esto… ¿ha sido aceptado por el tribunal? ¡Es una locura! ¿Por qué se le concede semejante derecho a un preso que está en el corredor de la muerte por homicidio?

- La fiscalía está deseando cerrar el caso y condenar definitivamente a Eustass Kidd por sus crímenes, y si él decidiese confesar más adelante, en unos años, nos veríamos obligados a reabrir el caso y, para ti, tendríamos que reabrir estas heridas – le comentó.

No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Ella asintió, convencida de la veracidad de sus palabras, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba a mentirla un hombre de la ley, un abogado?

- Y… ¿tendría que ir a su celda? ¿Quedarme encerrada con él?

Su corazón dio un brinco ante aquella posibilidad. Miedo y temor se dibujaron en su mirada, a la vez que los recuerdos de la ardiente mirada ambarina del pelirrojo se clavaban en su mente, incomodándola. Y pensar que en un pasado aquel chico hasta le había gustado…

- Sí, ese fue el trato. Usted deberá pedir a la fiscalía el permiso para verle y nosotros pondremos un guardia en la puerta de la celda para que, en el momento en que quiera salir, dando un par de golpes sobre la puerta, él abra desde fuera. Pero en el interior estará sola, ya sabe: sin cámaras, ni micrófonos… nada. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

La joven dejó la taza de cola cao sobre la mesa con manos temblorosas. Se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y asintió.

- No tengo opción, realmente – sonrió, derrotada.

Estaba atrapada entre dos fuegos. No tenía elección, no si quería cerrar, de una vez por todas, el caso de su hermano. Poco fue lo que tardó en subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Se lavó frente al espejo y se puso un vestido negro con unos botines, también negros. Se dejó su larga melena suelta sobre la espalda y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de bajar al recibidor y salir de casa acompañada por Killer.

Durante el trayecto en coche, firmó los papeles que, supuestamente, le concedían la visita al preso y observó por la ventanilla el lugar al que llegaban. El recinto estaba delimitado por altas alambradas con alambre de pinchos en la parte superior, y había guardias armados casi cada diez metros a lo largo de todo el perímetro. Al entrar en el edificio, pasaron por la recepción sin problemas y fueron pasando, registro tras registro, hasta llegar al ala donde se encontraban encarcelados los presos más peligrosos.

Alana observó el pasillo que se alzaba ante ella y no supo muy bien qué pensar. Había puertas a ambos lados y cada una de ellas se distanciaba de las de al lado como mucho por dos metros, por lo que las celdas debían ser para la cama, el váter y un lavabo, como mucho. Las puertas no tenían ningún lugar por donde vigilar el interior de las celdas, eran metálicas y seguramente tuviesen varios centímetros de grosor, por lo que prácticamente, no se oía nada del interior.

- ¿Preparada?

La voz de Killer la sacó de su ensimismamiento y tragó saliva cuando se plantaron frente a una de las puertas del pasillo. El guardia que la vigilaba introdujo un código electrónico en un teclado que había situado junto a la puerta, y ésta se abrió con un sonido seco. Alana vio cómo el guardia desaparecía del lugar y miró al abogado con curiosidad.

- ¿No estará vigilando?

- Es el cambio de turnos, yo me quedaré hasta que llegue el siguiente, tranquila – mintió.

El guardia era amigo suyo y había recibido la jugosa suma de tres mil dólares por alejarse de su puesto durante una hora. Y Killer, desde luego, tampoco iba a quedarse, tenía mucho que vigilar para que aquella arriesgada maniobra no le hundiese la carrera en vez de lanzársela. Pero la joven volvió a asentir, respiró profundamente, y entró a la que era su encerrona.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras ella e introdujo el código de cierre de seguridad antes de salir del pasillo en busca de su aumento.

* * *

Tal y como se había imaginado, a su izquierda estaba el lavabo y justo en frente, a su derecha, el váter. Era todo muy estrecho, y casi se negaba a alzar la vista hacia la cama, donde sabía que estaría él, esperándola. Pero no tenía elección. Miró al frente y le vio allí, sentado sobre la cama y recostado contra la pared con tanta tranquilidad que sintió rabia.

Y frustración. Y odio.

Allí estaba, el asesino de su hermano, mirándola con ojos escrutadores desde el otro rincón de aquella pequeña prisión en la que, ahora, ella también estaba presa. Permaneció en completo silencio mientras él la estudiaba con la mirada, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, detalle a detalle.

Perfecto. Cada detalle perfecto. Cada mechón de pelo, cada suspiro de sus labios, cada curva de su cuerpo… le embriagaba, era algo que él había tenido prohibido y que ahora iba a obtener a cualquier precio. Sonrió de medio lado cuando trascurrieron unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿No te sientas? – Sonrió, señalando uno de los extremos de su cama.

Ella le miró con odio.

- Prefiero quedarme donde estoy, gracias.

- Como quieras – se encogió de hombros él, levantándose y avanzando hacia ella.

Alana se apartó todo lo que pudo hasta acabar acorralada contra la puerta, maldiciendo el momento en que aceptó ir a verle.

- Y bien, ¿qué querías? – Exigió, tratando de que su voz sonase firme, deteniendo sus pasos a un escaso metro de ella.

- ¿Querer?

- Sí, ¿qué querías decirme? Tu abogado…

- Mi abogado es un inútil, pero sabe bien lo que le conviene – la cortó de golpe, alcanzándola con un solo paso.

Los ojos dorados de ella se encontraron con los de él y algo en su interior se revolvió violentamente, deseando salir.

- Mira, tú mataste a mi hermano y es una falta de respeto hacia él el hecho de haber venido a verte. Pero tenía que hacerlo, o eso me dijeron, así que, ¿qué demonios querías decirme?

Él sonrió mientras la obligaba a mirarle, colocando una mano en su barbilla.

- ¿Decirte? ¿Quién te dijo que lo que yo quería contigo era hablar?

La sangre se le congeló en el cuerpo cuando él presionó de golpe su cuerpo contra el suyo, apresándola sin remedio contra la puerta, pero no tardó en reaccionar al ver la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Le pisó con todas sus fuerzas en el pie, usando el tacón de sus botines para infringirle todo el daño que pudo y funcionó.

El pelirrojo se alejó de ella con cara de pocos amigos y ella aprovechó para girarse sobre sus talones y golpear con fuerza la puerta, pidiendo salir.

- ¡Killer! ¡Killer! Esto no funciona, ¡Killer!

Dos manos se cerraron firmemente sobre sus muñecas y Kidd volvió a estar sobre ella, sujetándola de tal forma que no pudiese huir más ni seguir golpeando la puerta. Colocó sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, manteniéndoselas inmovilizadas para evitar más pisotones, y sonrió contra su pelo.

- Puedes gritar si quieres, gatita, esta es una prisión de máxima seguridad y nadie va a oírte.

- ¡Eso no tiene lógica! – Gritó ella, mientras se debatía inútilmente en su agarre.

El pelirrojo acercó los labios a su cuello y ella se estremeció.

- Como sea… – Se encogió de hombros.

Alana se estremeció, sintiendo su aliento sobre la piel de su cuello y todo su cuerpo contra su espalda.

- Por favor – suplicó, negando con la cabeza –, no me toques.

Los labios de Kidd besaron su cuello lentamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento que causaba en ella cada caricia que él la daba, cada sensación que creaba al rozar su piel. Y es que deseaba torturarla, hacerla suya por la fuerza, hacerla daño. Porque era por ella por quien él había acabado allí, en prisión. Si no hubiese discutido con Nick por ella, ni Nick hubiese muerto, ni nada de aquello habría pasado.

- Tú tienes la culpa – le susurró al oído mientras introducía su lengua en él, haciendo que ella se estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

La joven abría y cerraba los puños desesperada, intentaba mover las piernas mientras sentía los labios de su captor a lo largo de todo su cuello. No lo entendía, ¿dónde estaba Killer? Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios cuando los dientes de él se clavaron sobre su hombro, dañándola considerablemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a tratar de resistirse, pero aquello solo aumentaba las ganas de él por torturarla. La besaba con fuerza y no dejaba ni un centímetro de piel por recorrer por su lengua. La saboreaba, saboreaba su miedo y nerviosismo, su feminidad. Todo. Cogió las muñecas de la chica con una sola mano y llevó la otra a su cuerpo. Masajeó su pecho por encima de la ropa mientras ella se quejaba y trataba de moverse, sin éxito una vez más.

Hasta que sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de la falda de su vestido.

El corazón de Alana latía a más de cien por hora. ¿De verdad iba a _violarla_? Negó con la cabeza y gritó una vez más cuando sintió su mano apretar una de sus nalgas, le pidió que parase y él simplemente sonrió. Y aquello la molestó. ¿Cómo podía sonreír? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso cuando él había matado a su hermano? Y lo que más le molestaba era… ¿por qué se lo hacía ahora y no se lo hizo uno de esos tantos días que había ido a su casa y ella le había abierto la puerta? Sintió la rabia controlar su cuerpo, y cuando la manó de él rompió y le quitó las braguitas que llevaba puestas, se descontroló.

En un gesto que le pilló totalmente desprevenido, se soltó una de las manos de su agarre, se giró rápidamente y le abofeteó la mejilla con tanta fuerza que Kidd tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos. Ella frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia él otra vez, intentando golpearle de nuevo, pero el joven le detuvo la mano y la golpeó contra la pared, cogiéndola en brazos y mirándola con la furia brillando en su mirada.

- No deberías haber hecho eso – estaba furioso, lo notaba por su tono de voz.

- ¿Y tú sí puedes violarme?

- No es una violación, si lo disfrutas.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que disfrutaría en brazos del hombre que mató a mi hermano? – Sus palabras salieron como veneno de sus labios, y él la sentó sobre sus pantalones con decisión mientras se bajaba la bragueta con la mano libre.

- Yo no maté a tu hermano.

Alana no tuvo tiempo para volver a intentar huir. Al segundo siguiente los labios de Kidd sellaban los suyos con fiereza mientras su miembro se abría paso en su cuerpo en una única y dolorosa estocada que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Jadeó cuando él separó sus labios de ella y comenzó a moverse contra la pared, penetrándola tantas veces que casi no pudo decir nada. Se abrazó a sus hombros y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que él ralentizase el ritmo al sentir aquel abrazo.

- Sí que le mataste, sí que lo hiciste… – sollozaba.

Él miró un punto fijo en la pared mientras continuaba moviéndose lentamente contra ella.

- No lo hice.

Ella dejó de hacer ruidos durante un rato, sollozando en silencio mientras él continuaba penetrándola suavemente, casi diría que incluso con dulzura, si no supiese que eso era imposible para un tipo como él. Kidd apretó los dientes y la embistió con fuerza contra la pared, quedándose paralizado cuando ella soltó un sonoro gemido sobre su oído. La miró de reojo y pudo apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente. De pronto y para su sorpresa, los dedos de ella se enredaron en su pelo y le hizo alzar el rostro mientras ella se incorporaba a mirarle con las mejillas aún empapadas. Pero sus labios tenían una tímida sonrisa.

- Así que me dijo la verdad – susurró.

Y le besó. Le robó un beso antes de que el pelirrojo supiese si quiera a qué se había referido ella, y volvió a besarle suavemente antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos con cierta molestia.

- No vuelvas a actuar por tu cuenta. Aquí somos dos. Y ahora… sigue.

Se abrazó a él con cuidado, sonriendo por haber sido capaz de darle la vuelta a la situación de aquel modo. "Gracias, Killer" pensó, mientras él volvía a sujetarla contra la pared y continuaba con lo que había dejado segundos antes.

Sí, desde el principio ella había sabido lo que le ocurriría si entraba en aquella prisión, y al inició lo rechazó, hasta que Killer le ofreció pruebas de que realmente Kidd era inocente. ¡Kidd no era el asesino! Pero la situación era compleja. Bonney era la asesina, su coartada era falsa, pero el tribunal no había tenido las pruebas antes del juicio del pelirrojo y ahora habría que esperar hasta que atrapasen a Bonney. La fiscal seguía queriendo que Kidd confesase y Killer le seguía el juego, aunque la vida de su amigo era para él mucho más importante que cualquier aumento, y su misión aquella mañana, su misión al compartir aquellos gestos con él, era demostrarle que estaría apoyándole hasta el final. Después incluso de ser puesto en libertad, ella le abriría de nuevo la puerta de su casa con una tímida sonrisa.

El pelirrojo la apartó de la pared y la tumbó sobre la cama, que crujió bajo su peso mientras volvía a acomodarse encima suyo.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Ella arqueó la espalda con un suspiro cuando le sintió entrar de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad.

- Killer – jadeó.

Kidd sonrió contra la piel de su cuello.

- Ya le mataré luego.

Gruñó mientras recuperaba el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas contra las de Alana, sintiendo en cada movimiento como el cuerpo de ella abrazaba su miembro como si se negase a dejarlo salir, obligándole a terminar antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. Lo mismo que ella. Alana se mordió el labio inferior al sentir cómo se venía sobre él, que mordió su cuello con suavidad, marcándola antes de terminar poco después con un sordo jadeo.

Se incorporó sobre ella y la observó detenidamente. Realmente, cuando la había visto entrar había querido dañarla, pero no había sido capaz al final. La delicadeza que ella le demostraba era más fuerte que todo su poder y fuerza, y le derrotaba inconscientemente.

- ¿Por qué llorabas antes? – Preguntó.

Tenía la sensación de que si lloraba por su culpa, no sería capaz de perdonárselo fácilmente.

- Por tonta. Cuando Killer me dijo que no habías sido tú, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuese cierto. Supongo que me dejé llevar – sonrió.

Kidd cerró los ojos y se sentó algo alejado de ella, en la cama. La observó ponerse en pie y alisarse el vestido antes de mirar el reloj.

- Ya ha pasado una hora – murmuró, sorprendida.

Él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y?

- Killer ya estará afuera – dio varios golpes a la puerta y escondió sus bragas rotas detrás del lavabo.

- ¡No pensarás irte así!

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¡Las has destrozado!

Kidd la miró dubitativo antes de levantarse y tirar de ella hacia él con brusquedad.

- ¿Ya no me tienes por asesino?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que eres un asesino. Pero no mataste a mi hermano.

- ¿Y eso te vale?

Ella le miró seriamente.

- Por ahora – asintió.

El sonrió y la besó con brusquedad, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de susurrarle una última misión al oído.

- Regresa en una semana.

Ella sonrió y acompañó a Killer hacia la salida, de donde caminaron hasta el parking en silencio.

- Y bien, ¿cómo fue? – Preguntó el rubio cuando estuvieron en el coche.

Ella se cruzó de piernas antes de responder, ocultando su falta de ropa interior.

- En una semana te lo digo – sonrió, mirando el sol del medio día.

"Al final – pensó Alana, cerrando los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa –, no ha sido una mala mañana".

* * *

Fin del segundo One-Shot.

**¡Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
